


Impurities

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Thomas asking for anything is never a good sign. Especially after the day Nasch has had.





	Impurities

**Author's Note:**

> It's very close but manages to just skirt the plotty side of it. Not necessary to read but dumps a few more hints. Takes place in the night directly between Hope and The Festival Of Purity.

 “Nasch. Do me a favour.”

 Those are words Nasch never wants to hear from Thomas. Especially on a night that’s seen the arrival of a bunch of Paladins, a full emergency and the surprise arrival of Prince Heartland himself. It’s nearly midnight, Nasch is going to be on standby while everyone else enjoys the festival tomorrow and Thomas is asking for favours  _ now _ ?

 “I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow.” 

 “Fine. What?”

 “I want you to meet the prince.” 

 Nasch frowns but nods a little. What harm can there be in seeing the prince. Obviously Thomas has some kind of plan. He vaguely recalls Thomas saying something about a plan for him when he was younger, when he first arrived, but nothing seems to have come of it. Nasch can’t even remember what he said. It obviously doesn’t matter. 

 “What do you want me to do?” Nasch says as they walk through the halls. 

 The prince and Paladins are in a small building on the far side of the island. Safe from the Numbers. Apparently the royals used to come to the festival a lot more than they do now. So it’s not a huge surprise to have Prince Heartland here. It was without warning, but not entirely a without precedent.

 “Just go and visit him,” Thomas replies. “Charm him.”

 “Into what?” Nasch mutters. “Why can’t you do this? You’re the Paladin.” Thomas narrows his eyes and Nasch smirks back. “Photon Leo, right? They think you’re dead.”

 “I’m going to kill him,” he growls.

 “It’s Yuuma. He’s happy I’m starting to get along with you again. So, why can’t you do it? I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see you.”

 “Mmm, after I broke into the palace and fucked around with their security?” he laughs. “Sure they will.”

 “Aren’t you sleeping with the guy anyway?” 

 Thomas crinkles his nose and tilts his head away. “Don’t assume shit like that. I’m stuck out here for a reason, you know? Don’t you think if I was sleeping with someone in power I’d be back on the mainland by now?” 

 Nasch frowns. He supposes Thomas has a point there. But he was definitely close to the prince that night. Not even Thomas just sat around all but naked with someone he didn’t connect with in some sense. A Paladin and that close to royalty? Nasch doesn’t like it. 

 And Thomas certainly didn’t take someone calling him Tom from someone who didn’t matter to him.

 

 “So, if I’m doing this favour for you, I want something in return.” Thomas frowns but nods, stopping a little way from the royal facility. “Names are power.” He tilts his head and Thomas’ frown deepens. “I want your name. Your full, proper name. And that of your partner.”

 “You can’t honestly expect me to give you something like that,” Thomas snaps. 

 “I’m playing your game, Thomas,” he argues. “I’m letting you move me around like a pawn in whatever plot you’re working on, this mission of yours to remove the monarchy. I’m not asking for much in return. Just a little insurance.”

 “Insurance?” Nasch nods. He has no intention of taking advantage of Thomas, or using whatever he tells him, for his own purposes. He just wants something to fall back on. “Fine” 

 He hands Nasch a pile of clothes and Nasch frowns, slowly unfolding it. His cheeks warm and he narrows his eyes at Thomas.

 “This is why you owe me insurance, at the very least. I’ll do it, but you’ve got to tell me what I want.”

 “Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo.” Nasch nods. Always Leo, huh? “You can have my name when you’ve done your job.” 

 “Abyss Splash,” Nasch says. Thomas glances down at him. “The Roaring Waterfall Deity. I don’t expect you to give me that kind of information without something in return.” He frowns and glances away. “I trust you. Mostly. Even if you are an asshole. Let’s get on with this.” 

 Thomas nods slightly, turning away and keeping watch over the royal compound while Nasch strips. He’s still not that happy about undressing in front of Thomas, but at least he looks away now. Although, he’s very much wishing he and Rio were less androgynous and couldn’t pass as one another still. His body has never filled out, he’s never been as wide as Yuuma or even Thomas. 

 Even as the hard work at the Archive gave him muscles and strength, he remained lithe and a little delicate. Even now, Yuuma’s convinced it’s his diet. 

 “I hate you,” Nasch growls as he pulls on the navy dress. “I hate you so much. Lace it up for me.”

 “You’ll have fun,” Thomas replies. Nasch growls and braces his hands against the tree bark as Thomas tugs the lacing to fit the bodice properly. “I promise.”

 “Your prince had better be a damn good fuck.” Thomas smirks. “That is what you want me to do then?”

 “Who’s to say?” Thomas laughs. “See where the night takes you. And don’t call yourself Ryouga.”

 “I really, really hate you,” Nasch hisses. “You owe me so much for this. Why does it have to be a maid?”

 “It’ll be worth it.”

 “It’s not even a sexy maid. This isn’t flattering at all. How is this going to work?”

 “You’re not there to look sexy, that’d draw too much suspicion. Besides, it’s way more flattering that you think. He’ll love it. Trust me.”

 “I worry when you say that.”

 Thomas laughs and Nasch stays put as Thomas does his hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and tying it with some white frilly thing. He’s starting to get that sinking feeling in his stomach. 

 

 When Nasch is finally dressed, he turns, noticing Thomas is in uniform, a hood pulled up to hide his identity. Nasch doesn’t know why. Surely they’d let him in if they knew who he was. Wouldn't everyone be glad to know their beloved Photon Leo was alive?  


 He follows Thomas towards the house none the less, hands clasped meekly in front of him, trying not to look like someone who could actually be a threat. Thomas has handed him a pile of linen and Nasch is starting to wonder just how much planning Thomas has put into getting him into the prince’s bed. And why.

 But Thomas gets him passed the door with ease, voice soft and calm, telling them they’d been sent to make the place for fit for purpose, given their arrival was such a surprise. Nasch had got out of a search with a small, embarrassed squeak, pushing down his skirt and glaring up at the Paladins, complaining about what sort of gentleman would expect a girl to lift her skirt for them? They'd stammered and blushed and Nasch had stormed passed in a huff while Thomas was turned away for being armed.  


 Now it’s just a matter of getting into Prince Heartland’s suite. 

 Nasch walks through the halls in silence, head low, avoiding the gaze of the few Paladins walking around. The royal suite isn’t exactly hard to find. It’s the one guarded carefully. Nasch knocks on the door, ignoring the glare beneath the helmets of the Paladins guarding him. Thomas would no doubt say this is why he’s dressed like this, so he can pass through unnoticed. But Nasch is pretty sure that it’s mostly just for the fun of getting him to dress up.

 “Housekeeping,” he calls. He’s keeping his voice as light as soft as possible, even as he’s mentally cursing Thomas again. There’s a quiet call to come in and the Paladin’s open the door to let him in. He steps in slowly and glances around the dark room. “Your highness? I’ve got your linens.”

 “Thank you,” the prince replies. Nasch turns. His voice is soft and warm. Just like it always is on TV. He’s out on the balcony, still wearing his veil, gazing up at the sky. “Please, don’t mind me. I don’t want to keep you any longer than necessary.” 

 “I won’t be long then,” Nasch replies, turning to stripping the bed. Stupid Thomas. How does he expect him to get this guy into bed and do whatever that’s supposed to accomplish? Some absent minded prince more interested in the sky than him. Definitely not the same man that had been with Thomas either. “Your arrival was such a surprise, we didn’t have time to set things up for you.”

 “It’s quite alright. I’m sure you’re doing your best. I’m aware that turning up so suddenly must be a burden on you all. However, it’s been a long time since I last came to the Archive for the festival.” Thomas has even given him spares sheets. Asshole. “I wanted to know if the stars out here are still as beautiful as I remember them.”

 “And are they?”

 “Very much so.” He turns back from the balcony and steps into the dark room, watching Nasch curiously. Nasch pauses from smoothing out the duvet, straightening up slowly. He gets the feeling he’s being looked over beneath that veil. “What’s your Number?”

 “73.”

 “And 88 sent you?” 

 “How do you…”

 “It’s true Number 88 broken into the palace?” Prince Heartland says. Nasch tilts his head. “He caused quite a commotion, I hear. Imitating Photon Leo. That was cruel. The Paladins adored Leo. We all did. Playing up to a dead man’s memory, it’s awful.”

 “I wouldn’t know about that, your highness,” he replies with a small bow. “There’s a saying around here; 88 walks in his own world, one we can never reach. I’ve know him quite a while now, making sense of what he’s thinking is impossible. But he looks after us. He protects us and loves us and takes care of us where he can. Even when he’s an unreasonable jerk, he’s always there when he’s needed.”

 Thomas really is impossibly to follow sometimes. Most the time, really. But he really has always been good to them. 

 

 The Prince approaches slowly and Nasch stands straight, head bowed. He sits on the bed, hands folded in his lap, head tilted to gaze up at Nasch. 

 “What an improper man he must think me,” he murmurs.

 “I’m sorry, your highness?” Nasch says. "Is there something wrong?”

 “Nothing,” Prince Heartland replies. “Nothing at all. Tell me, 73, what does he expect you to do with me?”

 “I’m sorry?”

 “Let’s not play games,” he says. Nasch frowns a little. “Come now, someone who caused such a commotion in the palace sends an armed Number into my room in the middle of the night. It’s obvious he intends for you to either kill me or bed me. Given you Numbers have no morals and no sense of anything but your own desires, should I be concerned that you’ll go through with your task?”

 “You mainlanders are the ones who decided we have no morals,” Nasch replies, doing his best to keep his voice soft and respectful. “I’m offended by the implications.”

 “Really? And what about the implications that you’re a Number and I’m your prince?”

 “Perhaps I’m the one who should be concerned by his highness’ fantasies.”

 “Perhaps,” the prince replies. “But, I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

 “No one warned me the prince was quite the pervert,” Nasch says with a small smile. 

 No wonder Thomas was so sure he’s going to end up in bed with Prince Heartland. He’s starting to get the idea. He needs more than just Thomas’ name in return for this. He’s practically offered Nasch up to the Prince Heartland. He’s sure Thomas has his reasons, but a little more warning would have been nice. He could have at least been honest and told him from the start what he was in for.

 “Pervert’s quite the rude word for it,” the prince replies. He pulls Nasch a step closer, so he’s standing right in front of him, close enough the prince can pull up his skirt. “I just have a healthy appetite for the finer things in life. I’m used to getting what I want, and I only want the best. And I get the feeling you’re something of a quality not usually found around here.”

 Definitely a pervert. 

 Not that Nasch is unused to that sort of thing. He’s still more tolerable than Vector at this point. And given Nasch has no idea what he even looks like, that’s about all Nasch as to go on right now. 

 

 The prince’s silk glove brushes his skin under his skirt and Nasch gasps, almost instinctively jerking away and grabbing the prince’s wrist. That’s a little higher than is polite for this early on in their date. He doesn’t even have the prince’s name yet.

 “Your highness,” he says firmly as the prince pulls him closer again. “I think this is a bit inappropriate. I don’t even know your name.” 

 “Your highness is just fine,” the prince replies. His hand returns to moving upwards over Nasch’s thigh and Nasch squeezes his wrist, not sure if it’s encouraging him or warning him off. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

 “No.”

 “Good. Virgins are always awkward. 88?”

 “You sure I won’t get skewered by your Dragon for admitting something like that? They seem to have it bad for each other.”

 “Answer the questions and we can both get what we want sooner.”

 “A few times. He’s not a regular partner and not for a while.”

 He had been Nasch’s first time. The night of Nasch’s first festival. With his friends finally on the island and Yuuma overenthusiastically showing him all the wonder of the festival, Nasch’s emotions had been all over the place. He’s pretty sure Thomas had been a bit drunk - as was Nasch if he remembers correctly - and exhausted, and neither were in any state to be doing such things and he’s pretty sure it was a mess, but it made them both feel better at the time.

 “Good,” the prince says, pushing his hand gently between his legs. Nasch gasps, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He doesn’t know how this prince is going to compare to Vector - annoyingly no one ever compares to that fucker - but he’s willing to give him a chance. It might be nice to have a change pace. Something not so full of frustration and hatred. “I’d hate to think I was sharing you with him too.”

 “You sure you don’t have a crush on 88 too?” Nasch groans. “Or this Leo guy he was pretending to be?” 

 “You really want to ask me about my potential feelings for another man while I’m seducing you?” he murmurs. “That’s rather rude.”

 Nasch wonders just how a pampered prince will be like in bed. His touch is light and teasing for far, if insistent despite Nasch’s slight uncertainty over which way he wants this to go. He’s only been with three partners before now, which is pretty pathetic compared to some of the gossip going around the Archive and the tales Vector constantly spun. 

 He’s sure the prince is going to be different to what he’s used to around the Archive. He’s a prince after all. He’s probably gentle and sophisticated and has better taste and a better class of partner than around here.   


 “Is that what you’re doing?” Nasch murmurs. 

 “What? You thought all I want from you is a quick grope?” Prince Heartland replies. “Or maybe, something more like this?”

 Prince Heartland knocks his feet from under him and Nasch hits his knees, staring up at the prince, his hair suddenly falling around his face. 

 

 It takes a few long moments before Nasch realises what had happened; Prince Heartland had snatched his knife from where it had been strapped on his thigh, cut the ribbon from his hair and pressed it to his throat all in one movement. 

 “You’re a Number, correct 73?” he says. Nasch clenches his jaw, swallowing hard. Some much for thinking a prince might be a better class than the people in the Archive. There’s something sinister and challenging beneath his light tones. Something familiar. “Doesn’t your kind get all hot and bothered in situations like this?”

 “My kind? I’m still human.”

 “Hardly. Numbers are monsters.”

 “Even your precious Leo? What if he is 88?”

 The prince growls and presses his blade against his throat hard enough that Nasch can feel blood trickling down his neck. Obviously a sore spot. Thomas really was popular back on the mainland, wasn’t he? 

 “Leo was murdered by a Number,” Prince Heartland says. “Someone we thought was our friend. Someone I trusted. _Family._ You’re all heartless monsters and I refuse to believe Leo could ever be one of you. That a disgusting creature like 88 would ever tarnish his memory by acting as if it’s even a possibility is irreprehensible.”

 “For someone who hates Numbers so much, you seemed pretty eager to get me into bed.”

 “I don’t have to like you to find your attractive. Besides, Numbers have their uses.”

 He takes a handful of Nasch’s hair, pulling him up onto the bed, keeping Nasch’s knife at his throat. Nasch’s eyes narrow furiously but the says nothing. Some damn prince probably has no worries about having someone clean up for him if he’s too much trouble, he doesn’t know if he’s the type who could actually kill, but he doubts the Paladins would refuse if given the chance. He’s sure he’d seen the Photon Dragon chaser with the rest coming in.

 “What?” Prince Heartland says. “No more of that smart mouth of yours?” 

 “You don’t seem too keen on my mouth,” Nasch replies. 

 “I’m sure there’s plenty I can find to like about it too,” he says. “As long as you’re quiet and respectful.”

 “If you’re going to be a dick about this, the least you can do is touch me while you’re rambling,” he hisses. “Maybe we can both get something out of it, since you obviously enjoy the sound of your own voice.” He sneers, listening the straining of silk as the prince’s fist clenches around the knife. “Maybe if you’re good enough you can train me to get off on it too. What else are us Numbers good for, after all, if not training up for your needs, your highness.”

 There’s a moment tension. Nasch’s knife moves against his throat and he wonders if he’s been a little too flippant. After a long moment of heavy silence, the prince hums.  

 “We’ll see how good you are first,” Prince Heartland says. Nasch’s breath hitches, his head falling back into into the pillows as the prince’s hand presses between his legs once more. He hadn’t even notices his hand slipping under his skirt again. He’s a damn sneaky pervert. “There’s not point training you up if you’re not to my taste.” 

 “You haven’t even had a taste yet,” Nasch purrs, reaching up and pulling him down by his collar. “How about we get rid of this silly veil and I can see the man who would be my master?” 

 And he’d better be bloody good looking. Nasch is not putting up with all this shit for someone who isn’t attractive. Even if the hand teasing him is so good. Vector’s good, doesn’t mean Nasch would want to put up with him all the time. 

 

 Prince Heartland makes no move to stop Nasch’s trembling hands pushing up his veil and pushing it back over his hair. His touch grows less teasing, almost rewarding him for doing so, leaving Nasch a panting mess, mind so hazy he can barely even take in the handsome face in front of him. 

 “Pleasing enough for you?” 

 Nasch can’t even say a word in response, nodding weakly and a rather humiliating whimper slipping out. Fuck, he’s even worse than Vector. At least Nasch knows how to deal with Vector. He knows what he’s after.  He’d let his guard down around this stupid, stuck up prince and forgotten there’s likely a reason all those many assassination attempts they hear about fail beyond just the Paladin’s skill. He’d never imagined the prince himself was as dangerous as his Paladins, or that he’s as much of a sadistic fuckface as Vector. And now his dumb lapse in judgement has got him a tortuously competent hand under his skirt and his own blade at his throat, keeping him helplessly pinned, staring up at the prince’s all too smug smirk.

 An annoyingly familiar smirk that Nasch just couldn’t place.

 “I’m starting to think the stories about your kind really aren’t all that exaggerated, 73,” the prince sneers. “You certainly seem to be rather easy to get in the mood.” 

 “Oh, for fuck’s sake, will you shut up?” Nasch growls. 

 The prince’s silvery eyes narrow furiously before he sneers, breaking all contact and Nasch glares in disgust. “I’m sorry, wasn’t it you who proposed that you only got pleasure when I was speaking? I you wish for me to be quiet, then you will have to suffer without.” 

 “That’s not what I-”

 The prince leans down and silences him with his lips over Nasch’s. Fucking pampered asshole. Nasch is awkwardly aware of his knife against his throat, but kisses back. The fucker is actually a better kisser than Vector, although, perhaps that’s just because Nasch is sure Vector is more interested in pissing him off than anything else. 

 There’s a dull thud and the prince tugs open the collar of Nasch’s dress, mouth moving down his throat. Nasch’s eyes crack open and he glances up, finding his knife embedded in the wooden headboard. He scowls opening his mouth to scold him, point out how bad that was for the blade, but the prince bites a little harder than necessary and Nasch gasps, all thoughts of complaints vanishing. 

 Maybe the stories are right about them aren’t so wrong. Maybe they are all excited by roughness and violence. 

 “God, will you just get on with it?!” Nasch cries, arching into the prince’s teasing touches.

 The prince chuckles and presses a finger lightly to his lips, gazing down into his eyes. “You don’t get to make demands of your prince, Number.”

 “Because I’m a Number?”

 “Because I don’t listen to anyone’s demands. Not my father’s, not the king’s, not my Paladins'. And definitely. Not. Yours.”

 

 Nasch opens his mouth to argue but is once again silenced by the prince’s kiss. It occurs to him, in the middle of the prince tossing away his underwear, that shouldn’t the prince’s father and the king be the same person? Although he should probably be more concerned by his lack of underwear and his skirt being pushed up over his hips.

 “You really can tell you’re not virgin,” the prince whispers against his jaw. Nasch clenches his jaw, eyes narrowing up at him, but doesn’t give the smug asshole the satisfaction of seeing him react much further than that. Even if the slick fingers moving inside him are rather good. “Anyone would think 88 picked you out so I could get right to the fun stuff.”

 “Shut up,” Nasch hisses. “Before your surprise visit, I was with someone else.”

 “I’m not even the first tonight?” he muses. “I’d be insulted, but at least I know my partner is a desirable treasure.” 

 Nasch is about to snap back about making him sound like an object - he’s something like used to it after being on the island so long, but it doesn’t make it any more tasteful - but a bolt of pleasure going straight down his spine, cutting off the words on his lips. All that comes out is a pitiful whine, his back arching to push into his touch. 

 “I do like to have the most desirable things in life.” 

 “You’re such a smug asshole,” Nasch groans.

 “And it’s been a long time since I’ve had someone who talks back to me like you,” the prince replies. “When 88 sends someone on a mission of seduction, he certainly doesn’t do a half job, does he? He picks just the right person for the job, doesn’t he?”

 “He’s good at what he does. Everything he does.”

 “I won’t ask for details on everything, but I’ll take your word that he’s taught you well.”

 Nasch’s cheeks burn and he tilts his head away, eyes scrunched shut. It’d be nice if he could just ignore the bastard and focus on the pleasure. His voice isn’t all that easy drown out. Even if he can hear his own needy moans and the rustle of sheets over everything else. 

 

 “Your- your highness,” Nasch gasps, cracking his eyes open. The prince smiles down at him, that smug knowing smile like he’s already sure what Nasch is begging -  _ asking _ , there’s no way he’s begging - for. “Unless you just get off just watching me-”

 “88 hasn’t taught you to play the long game yet then,” his highness says with a sneer.

 Nasch is in no state to a sarcastic remark, no matter how much he wishes he could. He closes his eyes, trying not to think how embarrassing this all is. Thomas is definitely getting a punch for making him do all this.

 No matter how good the asshole prince is. 

 And he is  _ good _ . 

 It’s easy for Nasch to tell himself it’s been a crazy night. In the space of a few hours he’s been thoroughly fucked by Vector, gone out on an emergency mission out of nowhere and now is dressed up as a maid - a rather frumpy one at that - and in the bed of a prince. It’s just the rush of the thing. Just the adrenaline. 

 He’s both exhausted and more alive than ever. This terrible, hot ecstasy is nothing more than the result of what a ridiculous night this has been. Definitely not because this prince, keeping him pinned with surprising strength as he slams into him. His chest is heaving, his limbs trembling, voice echoing around the room. 

 The prince’s hand tangles into Nasch’s hair, pulling him up into a deep kiss. Nasch’s hands snatch at the back of his robes, tugging him closer as he pushes back against him, urging him deeper. The prince’s grip tightens in his hair and Nasch cries out pitifully as he climaxes. Nasch moans weakly, completely lost in the overwhelming ecstasy, gazing up at the prince almost unseeingly as he finishes. 

 

 The prince leaves Nasch lying there, an undignified mess. He isn’t sure how long he’s been lying there while the prince tidies himself up, but Nasch really can’t bring himself to move. He’s not entirely sure he can move. His legs feel like jelly. His mind is spinning. He can barely think enough to realise what a mess he must look. It’s humiliating, not even Vector leaves him in such a state - Vector has an odd habit of cuddling after sex and Nasch isn’t sure if it  _ is  _ just to piss him off or not - but Nasch is too tired, too lost in hazy bliss, to even think about moving. 

 That, and there’s an odd thrill from the way Prince Heartland looks at him. He stands at the foot of the bed, completely undressed, arms folded and looking Nasch over with a small smirk. Nasch can’t help noticing just how good the prince’s body looks. He looks more like a Number than a pampered prince. Like Nasch imagines a Paladin would look. Prince Heartland smiles, obviously catching his look. Nasch jerks his head away, cheeks burning hot biting his knuckles to hold back a small whimper.

 This entire thing is ridiculous. This can’t be him. So turned on just by how the prince looks at him. Nasch draws his knees together a little. The prince chuckles and Nasch’s thighs are gently parted.

 “Don’t hide,” the prince says softly. 

 He catches Nasch’s hand loosely, kissing his fingers. Nasch glances up at him and Prince Heartland smiles back, brushing Nasch’s hair gently from his face. Nasch’s heart flutters oddly at the gentleness and warmth in his eyes. He’s never reacted like this to anyone. Either tonight has been just way too much, it’s all piled up and he’s having some kind of breakdown, or Thomas has drugged him somehow and it’s making his heart race and his mind spin and all sense leave him. 

 Prince Heartland’s lips press lightly to his, stroking his cheek tenderly. “You’re quite beautiful.”

 “Only quite?” Nasch replies with a small, tired scowl.

 “And intolerably addictive.” 

 “Is that your princely way of saying you're starting to like me?” 

 “Perhaps.” Their lips meet softly once more, the prince’s weight shifting over him on the bed. Nasch only actually remembers ever being kissed like this once before. Like it’s something is warm and loving. Although, he’s pretty sure Thomas hadn’t been thinking about him and, looking back, was probably sleep deprived to the point of delusion. “Stay with the night?”

 “If you let me sleep in,” Nasch whispers, playing absently with the prince’s hair. “I was promised I could sleep in if I put this dumb outfit on.”

 “If that’s what you want,” Prince Heartland murmurs against his neck. His hands slip beneath Nasch’s body, slowly unlacing the bodice of the dress. He smiles and Nasch sighs, lying back in the pillows as he’s finally free of that stupid dress. The prince’s hands slide over his sides for a moment before he sits back, looking Nasch over once more. “Although, I’m sure for someone as dedicated to sleep in, you’ll need to be thoroughly worn out.” 

 “I guess so,” Nasch laughs. 


End file.
